blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Maplekit
Maplekit is a tall, thin, fluffy, dark ginger she-cat with a paler belly and chest, a scar trailing down her left hind-leg, a long, soft, fluffy,plumy tail, and light blue eyes. On The Blog Maplekit spends a lot of time on the blog, her friends include Wavepaw, Lupinepaw, Frostflower, Brokenpaw, Goldenpaw, Owlwater, Iceshard, Stoatkit, Flowerkit, Emberkit Russetfeather, Wollow and others, (If you ask I can add you :) ) She loves the fanfic page, and has three fanfics going on, Life In BlogClan, Whispering Shadows (Explorers), and Lost At Sea, She is also rekicking-off Rerising. She also likes the Tavern and The Hug Page giving everybody hugs, she also loves Name That Apprentice, She comments as much as possible. Personality Maplekit is caring and sweet, She is also very crazy and silly and usually comments random stuff on the tavern, and usually random stuff about Shadow doing something crazy on the fanfic page because apparently whenever she finishes a chapter he decides to cause havoc. She is stubborn and fierce when she wants to be and is protective and helps other BlogClanners, she likes cheering others up and giving everyone cookies, HENCE THE NAME MAPLECOOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!! Off The Blog Maplekit likes drawing and watching YouTube and playing video and computer games. She also likes being active and doing stuff outside. She likes sports and gymnastics. She watches cartoons and funny TV shows. She loves her cats and likes playing with them, she often takes Huey for walks and let him try and hunt. She is president/leader/whatever you call it of an enviorment club. She also likes doing random stuff on her blog. :P Trivia * Maplekit has two cats, Huey, a munchkin and birman mix, and Shadow, a tuxedo-like tom with amber eyes <3 * Maplekit Likes MLP, Teen Titans Go, Pokemon, Sonic, FNAF, Minecraft, Youtube, RoBlox, Warriors, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, and more random stuff. * Maplekit is the has two sisters and two brothers, Rainbowkit is the only one who knows and likes Warriors, and that is on BlogClan. * Her favorite clan is ShadowClan and if she had to be in a Clan she would be in ShadowClan * Her favorite cat is Yellowfang, * Her fursona is named after her favorite villain, Mapleshade * She tried her best to make Maplekit look like herself, the only thing that is different is the scar down her leg. She doesn't have one, * She hates auto-correct and typos (Though she is a member of TpyoCaln?????) * POKEMON GOTTA CATCH DEM ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL * She TOTALLY doesn't ship Sundance and Owlwater. OH NO NOW THEY'RE GONNA COME AFTER ME RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN *Hides in Pillow Land* * She is refered to as Cookie in the wiki chat because her username is Maplecookie and cookies are yummy and nice yeah. * She has been shipped with Owlwater (Mowl) She has no idea if that's still a thing. It probably is secretly. *Stares at Wavey* * Her Spirit Animal is her favorite dog, a PUG!! <3 <3 <3 * EXPECTO PATRONUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM * Maplekit is fluffy * Maplekit has a blog. It can be found here. * Those who have been on her blog know her real name. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN * Everyone is her fluffy baby, but Sundance is the fluffiest, as she said in chat on day :P XD * She is founder of Kit Clubhouse * Maplekit thinks she is the queen of secret clans, because she is pretty sure she is in most of them. Quotes ''"Hello my fluffy sla''v-''I ME''A''N HELLO MY FLUFFY BABIES! -M''aplekit joining chat. ''"EVeryone loves Foxy......that's why she tried to murder you." -Maplekit telling ''Wollow why her friend tried to kill her when Wollow tried to steal her friend's FNAF Foxy plushie. ''"''Cookies are yummy." -Maplekit stating logic. ''"STAY IN SCHO''OL KIDS." Maplekit's favorite thing to say. ''"''Well, I've turned this place into a MLP, Horror, and Finding Dory discussion page." -Maplekit every time someone joined chat one day. (Sorry the italics is funny, is was acting up on me >:( )Category:Kits Category:She-cat Category:RANDOMCLAN